the Monster and the Witch
by cheshirenek0
Summary: Tsu-chan se acababa de quedar huérfana. Su madre habia sido quemada en la hoguera y para mejorar las cosas su padre la abandono en un bosque, pero en ese antiguo bosque protegido por antiguo Dios, sera capaz de encontrar una nueva familia y quizas al amor de su vida... MukuroxFemTsunaxHibari


The Monster and The Witch:

Tsunange, o Tsu-chan como le decía su amada madre, tenia apenas unos lindos 7 añitos cuando su querida madre fue arrebatada de sus pequeños bracitos y quemada en la hoguera. Y quizás se pregunten ¿Por qué una mujer tan dulce y amable como Nana Sawada fue asesinada de tan horrible forma?, pues la respuesta era simple. Porque Nana Sawada era una bruja, una bruja blanca que convivia en paz con la naturaleza, que nunca lastimo a nadie y usaba su magia para ayudar a otros y nunca para beneficio personal, pero una bruja a final de cuentas y eso por la sociedad estaba penado con la muerte. Aunque tampoco era como si las pobres tuvieran mucha opción ¿Saben? La magia era algo con lo que se nacia, no algo que se podía adquirir, un don o maldición del que no había escapatoria les gustara o no.

Por eso Iemitsu Sawada viudo, al notar que su pequeña tenia las mismas infortunadas habilidades de su madre, decidio mandarla a vivir lejos, en lo profundo del bosque protegido por un antiguo dios, que nadie se atrevia a penetrar, por miedo a las criaturas que ahí residían y al mismo Dios que se decía que antes había sido una deidad de la muerte o de la guerra. Por supuesto en condiciones normales jamas hubiera mandado a su pequeño angelito a un lugar tan horrible y desolado, pero al ver que el pueblo ya empezaba a ver lo "especial" que era su hija, y quedarse sin opciones, decidio que esa era la mejor opción. Partio de noche cuando nadie los veria marcharse, y dejo a su hija, en la entrada del bosque con la promesa de que iba detrás de ella, para luego escuchar los sollozos desesperados de su primogénita al darse cuenta de que se encontraba sola en un lugar desconocido. Se le partio el corazón al escucharla, pero el no podía protegerla de nada, sin contar que incluso sin su esposa presente le tenia un poco de miedo a las habilidades de su hija y ahora podría comenzar a rehacer su vida en otro sitio.

La pobre Tsu-chan lloro hasta que escucho un susurro entre las hojas, por un momento se sintió asustada, pero luego de notar que era una melodía armoniosa se relajo, era como si el viento le dijera que no había nada que temer, que todo estaría bien. Se levanto del suelo y empezó a caminar dejando que su intuición la guiara. No demoro mucho en llegar a un templo abandonado. Estaba algo viejo pero tenia un techo, que la protegería de la lluvia, y paredes que la protegerían del viento, por ahora no parecía un mal lugar para pasar la noche…

Paso una noche, dos, tres, diez, veinte y una decena mas. Aquel antes degastado templo se convirtió en un hermoso templo remodelado, que era ahora su hogar, con algunas plantas, troncos y trabajo duro – y algo de magia- Habia logrado crear un buen lugar para vivir. Debia agradecer a su madre, por el conocimiento que le había dado a tan temprano sobre plantas y magia, que le habían salvado de pasar hambre, frio o a veces incluso de morir. Pero aunque se podría decir que ahora tenia una "buena vida", todavía le faltaba algo. Tsu-chan se sentía sola, ya llevaba dos años sin ver a una sola persona, y sin poder hablar con nadie, ya iba a cumplir 10 años y ya ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre, o como hablar muy bien… Claro tenia a los animalitos que le servían de compañía la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no podía hablar con ellos, y no todavía no estaba tan loca como para intentar tener conversaciones con ellos… Todavia… Por eso Tsu-chan decidida decidio rezar al gran Dios protector del Bosque, por algo de compañía, la que fuera, tan solo ya no deseaba estar sola…

Para su suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho para que su petición fuera concedida. Un dia cuando recogia algunas plantas cerca de los limites del bosque, choco con aquello que había estado pidiendo. Algo o mas bien alguien había chocado con ella tirándola al piso. Ese "Alguien " era pesado además, casi la deja sin respiración

-¿Oye a donde fue ese monstruo? – Escucho decir cerca y al correrse teniendo mas espacio vio a unos humanos sosteniendo unas escopetas mientras parecían buscar algo

-No se pero no pudo haber ido muy lejos – Contesto otro cerca del primero. Por un momento desvio la mirada hacia el "Monstruo" que la había chocado, y para ella no parecía un monstruo, es decir a lo mas parecía un lobo, o una ¿piña?, pero por lo menos a sus ojos no parecía alguien malo y menos un monstruo

-Oigan, este lugar no me gusta, dices que esta encantado por alguna clase de dios malvado y que solo habitan criaturas horripilantes aquí – Comento otro un tanto mas asustado que el resto. Eso era descortes, ella no iba a sus casas y hacia fea acusaciones, no ella tenia modales, su mama se los había enseñado. Y parece que tendría que enseñárselos a esos maleducados

Empezo a concentrar su magia, y usando sus poderes, hizo que la hiedra junto a ellos los tomaran de los pies, para luego botarlos, y arrastrarlos por el piso. Por supuesto los gritos de niñas de preescolar no se hicieron esperar y los hombres corrieron con el rabo entre las patas, dando al "monstruo" por muerto.

Bueno si ellos decían que estaba muerto, no había nada que hacer solo quedaba llevarlo a casa, y hacer una sopa… Una rama la golpeo en la cabeza tirándola al suelo. ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¡Solo estaba bromeando por dios! Mama le había explicado que la carne era mejor asada… Otro golpe en la cabeza y esta vez cayo junto al "cadáver" y noto su débil respiraciom, seguía respirando… Bueno en ese caso debía encontrar un buen cuchillo y sacarlo de su miseria… Otro golpe en la cara

-¡Esta bien ya entendí! ¡Parala! ¡Lo ayudo, lo ayudo¡ - Grito fastidiada. Comenzando a mover el cuerpo, vaya que pesaba el desgraciado, si es que despertaba lo pondría a dieta…

Despues de llevarlo a su hogar, uso algo de magia y plantas medicinales para tratar su herida, también hizo algo de sopa, que conste la dieta empezaba mañana, pero primero debía recuperar fuerzas. Tan ocupada estaba cocinando que no noto cuando su invitado se despertó.

Al abrir los ojos no tenia idea de donde estaba, se sentía un poco mareado, pero mejor que cuando perdió el conocimiento. Hablando de eso, lo ultimo que recordaba era a ver sido emboscado por esos malditos humanos, y haber recibido un disparo en descuido mientras huia. No tenia idea como había terminado ahí, pero ahora que lo pensaba estaba vivo, ¿Cómo jodidos estaba vivo? Bajo la mirada viendo el lugar de la herida que tenia una especie de vendaje hecho con plantas, alguien le había curado, alguien le había salvado. Pero ¿Por qué? Y ¿Para que? De seguro para nada bueno. Era mejor irse antes de averiguarlo. Con algo de dificultad se coloco de pie e intento dirigirse hacia la salida, pero antes de hacerlo la puerta fue deslizada y una pequeña morena humana con un plato de sopa entro por ella. Por un momento se le quedo mirando, para luego tomarla del cuello y estamparla contra la pared. El no se dejaría engañar, por esa apariencia, de seguro todo era parte de un plan para hacerlo bajar la guardia y darle un destino peor que la muerte, el no se dejaría engañar…

-Kufufufu Parece que tenemos un pequeño conejito en aprietos- Se burlo mirando a la pequeña, que tan solo lo miraba curiosos. En sus ojos no había miedo, odio, asco o nada a lo que hubiera estado acostumbrado. Era mas bien ¿esperanza? ¿Ilusion? No estaba seguro. Por un momento lo miro directamente a los ojos de manera intensa y se sintió Cohibido

-Tus ojos – Le llamo y espero a que le dijera que eran asquerosos como el resto del mundo, ya no importaba realmente estaba acostumbrados – Son hermosos- Levanto su manita para acariciarle el rostro y darle una dulce sonrisa ante la que se sinto desprotegido… Esta humana no era igual al resto, algo dentro de el se lo decía, o quería creer eso. Con algo de desconfianza solto a la menor que cayo al piso sobándose el cuello.

-¿Donde estoy? – Pregunto intentando parecer no tan agresivo como antes. La pequeña solo lo miro por un segundo para luego sacar algunos hombres de papel que cuando dejo en el suelo empezaron a crecer y tomar vida propia, uno de ellos se coloco frente a el

-"Estas en mi casa, dentro del bosque del Dios Antiguo" – Logro leer en la cabeza del hombre de papel, desvio la mirada a la niña que asentia. La pequeña era una Bruja…

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-"Yo te traje, estas pesado además" – Se quejo mientras los hombrecitos limpiaban la sopa caída y otro traía mas comida

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – La niña alzo la ceja sin comprender la pregunta - ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

-"Morirías si no te ayudaba"

-Yo podría haberte matado a ti – Intento razonar, ¿que razón tenia esa pequeña para ayudar a un monstruo como el?

-"Lo intentaste de hecho" – Mostro las marcas que había dejado en su cuello –"Pero Lo hice porque tu fuiste la respuesta a mis plegarias" – Su rostro no mostraba muchas emociones y confundio al mayor

-¿Plegarias? – Dijo confundido

-"Yo rece para no estar sola, y apareciste tu" – Se bajo de hombros mientras la comida era servida frente a ellos

-¿No hay nadie mas contigo? ¿Qué paso con tus padres? – Ahora se mostraba curioso y sin notarlo se había sentado frente a la pequeña, que por un momento parecio dudar un poco en responder la pregunta

-"Mama fue quemada por ser bruja, y Papa me abandono aquí" – Enseguida supo que había preguntado algo que no debía… Tal parece que no era el único que la había pasado mal. Los humanos eran criaturas despreciables

-Lo lamento Conejito-chan – Se disculpo viendo la sopa frente a el. Se veía deliciosa…

-"Puedes comer si quieres, mañana empieza la dieta"

-¿Dieta? – Pregunto divertido

-"Pesas, te lo dije" – No pudo evitar sonreir ante el comentario de la pequeña

-Que cruel Conejito-chan, por cierto eso me recuerda – Comio un poco de la sopa y le supo a gloria – No nos hemos presentado, Mi nombre es Mukuro ¿Y el tuyo?

-"No lo se" – Se encogio de Hombros mientras comia la sopa –"Ha pasado tanto desde que alguien me llamo por el que lo olvide" – Por un momento noto reisteza en esos hermosos ojos y decidio que ver aquello no le gustaba

-Entonces te dare uno nuevo – Por un momento lo medito un poco, bajo la interesada mirada de la menor, hasta que finalmente parecio dar con ello - ¡Ya lo se, seras Angel-chan! – Excalmo con orgullo

-"¿Angel?" – Doblo la cabeza confundida

-Si, debido a que tu me salvaste igual como lo haría un Angel – Explico con simpleza - ¿te gusta? – Ella lo medito un poco hasta que asintió con la cabeza

-"Me gusta"

-Muy bien, entonces es un placer Angel-chan, espero que nos llevemos bien – Sonrio de verdad dejando sorprendida a la menor

-"¿Qué nos llevemos bien?"

-Por supuesto ya que desde ahora viviremos juntos, después de todo soy Tu milagro

-"¿Mi milagro?"

-¿No me dijiste que había rezado por mi?

-"No por ti en especifico, pero supongo que sirve…" – Esta bien eso le dio en el ego, Angel-chan era demasiado directa

-P-Por Favor C-Cuida de M-Mi – dijo lo mejor que pudo tartamudeando, no podían culparla después de no hablar por tanto tiempo, un pequeño tartamudeo era lo minimo

-Digo lo mismo – Contesto acariciando su cabecita, por ahora había encontrado un buen lugar para vivir

La vida de ambos se volvió mucho mas agradable, y por un tiempo vivieron en tranquilia armonía, y paz, hasta que una pequeña chica mitad zorro, llego al bosque, Su nombre era Nagi y al igual que Mukuro era un "Monstruo" que había sido perseguido por los humanos, y había oído de un monstruo que había sido salvado por el dios del bosque, por lo que decidio buscar refugio ahí. La pequeña era tan timida y adorable que Tsu no lo pensó mucho para aceptarla, después de todo el templo era gigante, y con ayuda de Mukuro habían reconstruido la mayor parte. A Mukuro no parecio gustarle la idea, pero con el tiempo y después de ver que la chica no era una amenaza la acepto, lo que no sabia el joven del peinado frutal es que ese seria solo el comienzo. Despues de la llegada de Nagi, otros "Monstruos" empezaron a buscar refugio dentro del bosque. Por supuesto Mukuro se opuso a la mayoría, pero cuando Angel-chan lo miraba con ojos de cachorrita y le decía "Kuro-chan" con esa voz temblorosa, simplemente no podía negarse. Eso era simplemente imposible. La mayoría de los Monstruos, demonios, deidades, y cualquier otro ser mitico que llegara al bosque, por lo general iba con la idea de encontrarse con un viejo de larga barba blanca lleno de sabiduría y conocimiento. Por eso la mayoría – por no decir todos- se sorprendían al encontrarse con Tsu-chan, que era una chica ya de 14 años, bastante hermosa había que admitir, y bastante cariñosa, y "especial". Y no lo decían por su magia, lo decían por la manera en la que se comunicaba siempre atreves de sus asistentes de papel – Mukuro era el único con quien hablaba-, la manera de tratarlos de manera tan cariñosa y amable, aun cuando no los conocía, y de confiar en ellos y cuidarlos como si de su familia se tratase, Definitivamente a sus ojos se había ganado su nombre, ella era como su Angel protector y salvador. Al que querían y protegían mas que a nada en el mundo.

Con el tiempo, lograron terminar de reparar el templo, cavar algunos pozos, tener un gran huerto donde cultivaban verduras y frutas frescas, y conseguir algún tipo de sistema escolar, muy rustico pero útil. Los días en el bosque eran cada dia mas agradables y divertidos, y le hacían sentir a Tsu-chan que finalmente volvia a tener una familia. Pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin.

Un dia como cualquier otro, una mujer llego a su bosque cargando a su hijo enfermo con ella. Los residentes del bosque intentaron asustarla para que se fuera – Ya que Tsu les había prohibido lastimar mujeres y niños humanos- Pero la mujer se negó a irse, logrando fastidiar a los "Monstruos" que luego de ser regañados por Nagi – Quien tenia cierta autoridad por se la segunda en llegar después de Mukuro- llevaron a la mujer a regañadientes con Angel-chan que estaba en el templo.

Al llegar, todos miraron sorprendidos a la intrusa, y varios quisieron echarla, pero con un movimiento de mano de la morena todos se calmaron.

-"¿Qué te trae aquí?" – Logro leer la mujer en lo que parecía ser un hombre de papel, estaba en frente a una bruja

-¡Mi hijo! El ha enfermado, y todos los doctores dicen que morirá, por eso vine en busca del Dios del bosque, crei que quizás el podría salvarle – Hizo una reverencia profunda frente a ella dejando a su hijo acostado a un lado - ¡Por favor deje que el Dios le ayude! – Rogo desesperada con lagrimas en los ojos, por un momento La morena se compadeció de la mujer, algo en ella le recordaba a su madre

-"Lamento decir que aquí no encontraras a ningún Dios" – Leyo algo borroso por las lagrimas que tenia, y sintió que se le venia el mundo encima –"Pero yo puedo ayudarte" – Una pequeña esperanza se alojo en su corazón

La menor se coloco de pie Acercándose a la mujer, pero fue detenida por una mano que la sujeto del brazo. Al girarse se encontró con la mirada preocupada y desconfiada de uno de sus "protectores" mas fieles, Ha-chan, que siempre era demasiado sobreprotector. Por supuesto el se negaba a que su adorada Angel-sama se ensuciara con unos viles humanos, pero al ver la mirada decidida y seria de la chica se quedo callado, al sentir una mano tomándolo por detrás se dio cuenta que Mukuro le estaba sujetando

-Dejala, si no lo haces se enojara contigo – Le aconsejo

-Pero…- Quiso refutar pero volvió a sentir la mirada seria de la menor y la solto para luego retroceder unos pasos, claro sin bajar la guardia

Tsu-chan volvió a acercarse al pequeño y con cariño coloco una mano sobre su cabeza. Uhm estaba ardiendo y se veía que sufria, pobrecito. Acaricio su rostro mientras una luz de un color blanco puro empezó a irradear de su mano, mientras la cara del menor parecía mejorar, no paso mucho para que el pequeño abriera sus ojos siendo recibido por una sonrisa calida de la castaña

-¿Fuuta-chan? –Pregunto la madre al ver a su pequeño mas saludable

-¿Mama? – El pequeño giro su mirada viendo a su madre y lanzándose a sus brazos

-¡Mi pequeño, oh muchas gracias!- Agradecio con lagrimas en los ojos abrazando a su pequeño emocionada, sintiendo su calidez, por un momento pensó que jamas podría volver a hacerlo…- Pero no tengo con que pagarle, yo no tengo dinero…

-"¿Por qué querria dinero?, es decir vivo en un bosque, no es que me sirva de mucho en todo caso" – Leyo en el hombre de papel, y se dio cuenta de que la joven tenia razón. Uno de los hombres de papel apareció con un pequeño saquito del porte del puño de una mano – "Aquí hay medicina, désela si es que vuelve a sentirse mal" – Les sonrio con cariño dándoles la despedida y mandando un asistente de papel que la guiara hasta su aldea. Por supuesto todos pensaron que aquel seria un evento aislado, pero no tenían idea…

El rumor de que una hermosa sacerdotisa de corazón amable y grandes habilidades, custodiada por monstruos salvajes -que habían logrado domesticar-vivia en aquel bosque, no demoro mucho en llegar a los oídos de los pueblos cercanos, y luego hasta la capital, y por el país. Y antes de saber como, varios humanos iban en búsqueda de aquella sacerdotisa para pedirle un "Milagro", por lo general era para curar alguna enfermedad o herida, a veces para alguna predicción de futuro, o a veces simplemente para poder apreciar la belleza de la joven. Por supuesto a los "Mosntruos" no les gustaba la idea de tener humanos rondando por su hogar, pero Tsu-chan les había prohibido dañarlos, sin antes conocerlos y saber el motivo de su visita. Y no es como si a Angel-chan le gustara dárselas de curandera no, es que la mayoría de los visitantes llegaba con regalos, algunos mas útiles que otros -¿En serio por que seguían intentando darle dinero a alguien que vivía en el bosque? Es decir ¿Qué iba a comprar y donde? ¿Una piedra al rio?, enserio algunos humanos eran idiotas…-pero Regalos a fin de cuentas, que ellos debido a que vivian en un bosque y no tenían acceso a la ciudad no podían tener acceso. Por ejemplo los dulces… Solo por eso Mukuro accedió a los visitantes, ¡Dios el chocolate era un manjar de dioses!

Pero aunque ahora las cosas estaban mas animadas, las cosas entre Tsu y Mukuro no cambiaron mucho. Ambos se complementaban, se apreciaban y se querían mas que a nada en el mundo. Pero hasta ahora el chico jamas se había atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima. Y no era porque le faltaran las ganas – Solo Dios sabia cuanto autocontrol había tenido que usar durante los años, para no saltarle encima-, era que el veía a la morena como alguien puro, bueno e inocente, alguien completamente distinto a el, que estaba lleno de odio, resentimiento y despreceio, sucio, y jamas se atrevería a ensuciarla, no a ella no… Por su parte Angel-chan era lenta la pobre y jamas se daba cuenta de nada, por lo que no era de extrañar que no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de su mas antiguo amigo ni de los suyos propios… Ambos eran un caso perdido, pero asi estaban bien , ya que se tenían al otro, o al menos eso creyeron…

Los rumores con el tiempo llegaron a oídos del príncipe del país, que se encontraba de viaje, buscando herbívoros que morder. Por supuesto aquellos rumores le llamaron la atención, no por la sacerdotisa o que tan linda podía ser, sino porque existía un bosque lleno con monstruos con los cuales probar su fuerza, y eso había que admitir le emocionaba bastante. Asi que sin pensarlo mucho se encamino al misterioso bosque, al que logro llegar luego de una semana de arduo viaje- Hubiera llegado antes, pero tuvo que morder a algunos herbívoros revoltosos por el camino-.

El bosque era bastante grande, y por el momento no había encontrado ningún herbívoro digno de morder, por lo que decidio tomar una siesta, había sido un viaje largo y si quería tener una buena pelea tenia que estar en condiciones para ella. Tsu-chan iba caminando muy tranquila hacia el rio para tomar tomar una siesta oyendo el relajante sonido del cause de la fuente de agua, cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención. Junto a su lugar para tomar siestas favorito, se encontraba un joven de cabello negro como la noche y piel blanca como porcelana, su expresión era pacifica, y se veía muy tranquilo. Por lo que podía ver era un humano, pero jamas había conocido a uno como el… Por alguna razón se parecía mas a uno de sus amigos que a los humanos que había conocido antes. Con cuidado se acerco a el, agachándose a su altura, para intentar verlo mejor, tenia largas pestañas, y unos lindo labios… Le llamaba la atencion, quería tocarlos… Extendio su mano pero antes de poder tocarle fue detenido por la mano del joven que reacciono sujetándola de las muñecas y abriendo sus ojos. Tenia unos hermosos ojos grises, jamas había visto unos como esos, le gustaban…

Al sentir una presencia junto a el, Hibari despertó de golpe confiando en sus reflejos. Pero al abrir los ojos no se encontró con una amenaza o peligro, o por lo menos no se le parecía a ninguna que hubiera visto, ella no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto. Frente a el mirándolo con unos grandes y brillantes ojos café caramelo, se encontraba una joven doncella de al menos 18 años, de largo cabello castaño – que se veía muy suave y sedoso-, piel blanquecina cual marfil, y delicadas y suaves manos… Ella era bellísima, mas hermosa que cualquier otra mujer que hubiera conocido, y además algo en ella, le decía que era diferente, que era especial…

-L-Lo siento – se disculpo la menor, por haberlo despertado, pero el otro no lo entendio por lo que enarco una ceja – Por D-Despertarte – Explico un tanto apenado, pero que malos modales le había mostrado al extraño, su madre de seguro le hubiera regañado…

-Esta bien, tengo el sueño ligero – La voz de la menor no mostraba miedo, pero entonces ¿Por qué el tartamudeo? Era curioso… - ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto un tanto mas relajada, algo le decía que con esa chica no sufriría ningún peligro

-Mukuro y los demás me dicen A-Angel – Contesto naturalmente, jamas hablaba con nadie con excepción de Mukuro, pero por alguna razón hablar con el se sentía bien – No recuerdo mi v-verdadero nombre

-Hmmm- No parecía estar mintiendo, por lo que no preguntaría mas, no quería hacerla pasar por un mal recuerdo de manera innecesaria – Soy Kyoya – Se presento, debido a que era lo correcto

-Un gusto Kyo-chan – Sonrio de manera dulce y al mayor no le molesto para nada el apodo…

Pasaron toda la tarde conociéndose mejor, y ambos descubrieron que aunque no tenían muchas cosas en común, les agradaba la compañía del otro, por lo que decidieron reunirse al dia siguiente. Por supuesto Tsu, le pidió al joven príncipe, que no dejara que nadie le viera, ya que de seguro sus amigos la regañarían por hablar con extraños sola, y quería horrarse el discurso sobre los peligros y seguridad y bla bla bla, A veces Fon-nii y Reborn-onisama podían ser muy fastidiosos. El mayor acepto debido a que de todas formas solo le interesaba estar con ella, y por ahora no tenia intenciones de pelear. De esta manera los jóvenes siguieron viéndose por varios días, y semanas, en las que el tiempo se les iba volando, ambos se descubrían hablando por horas de ningún tema demasiado interesante, pero eso no les interesaba porque la sola compañía del otro era suficiente. Con el Tiempo, Mukuro empezó a notar un comportamiento por parte de su Angel-chan, estaba mas animada, se escabullía con mas frecuencia, e incluso su habla había mejorado considerablemente. Por lo que un dia decidió seguirla, para saber de que se trataba todo este extraño compartimiento. Claro jamos llego a imaginar que esta nueva actitud fuera debido a un humano de ojos frios. La sangre le hirvió al ver el trato tan cercano que tenían estos dos, pero no hizo nada, porque sabia que si intentaba lastimar al azabache de alguna forma probablemente Angel-chan se enojaría con, pero eso no evitaba que alguien mas lo hiciera…

Mukuro todavía tenia algunas conexiones fuera del bosque, por lo que averiguar que l azabache era un príncipe no le fue muy difícil. Aquello le sorprendio bastante, pero solo le hizo las cosas mas fáciles, el príncipe tenia reputación de ser un verdadero demonio con mas de un enemigo dispuesto a dar lo que fuera por un oportunidad de deshacerse de el. Todo seria tan fácil, solo tuvo que dar el aviso sobre que el príncipe se encontraba solo en un bosque desprotegido y sin compañía para que varios quisieran ir a "visitarle". La verdad es que en situaciones normales, no le hubiera importado que Angel-chan se hubiera hecho amiga de un humano, el problema era que la relación que veía entre ellos iba próxima a dejar de ser una simple amistad y convertirse en algo mas serio, y romántico, y el no podía dejar que eso pasara, no podía dejar que se la arrebatasen, no eso jamas, antes muerto a dejar que cualquier príncipe de cuarta le robara a su Angel, antes muerto…

Era un hermoso dia como de costumbre en el bosque cuando Tsu fue a encontrarse con su preciado amigo nuevo. El le había hablado de varias cosas en los últimos días, de sus incontables viajes y de los muchos "Herbívoros" que había mordido, lo que le llamaba la atención y reafirmaba su teoría de que el joven príncipe tenia algún pariente demoniaco, de seguro en alguna pasada línea familiar… Pero lo que le importaba era que hoy tenia una duda. Hace un tiempo que había escuchado hablar a Reborn-onisama acerca de una amante que tuvo, que supuestamente besaba muy bien, lo que ella no entendia muy bien, en un principio ¿quer era besar? ¿Y como se sabia se se hacia bien o mal?, cuando le pregunto al azabache mayor el simplemente se negó a responderle y por alguna razón todos en el templo parecieron estar de acuerdo con evadir el tema… A veces sus amigos y familia eran frustrantes…

Cuando llego como de costumbre vio al azabache tomando una siesta, y pensó que se veía realmente bien asi. Con cuidado de no despertarlo se acerco de manera sigilosa. Hasta donde tenia entendido un beso era contacto labial, ¿Cierto?, bueno quizás debería investigar para saber mas del tema, y los labios del contrario siempre le habían llamado la atención. Con delicadeza coloco sus labios sobre los contrarios en un casto beso, que empezó a ser mas "apasionado" en el momento en que sintió los brazos del mayor en su cintura y el como movia sus labios sobre los suyos de manera experta, creo que ahora entendí mejor el concepto de besar muy bien… Hibari sintió desde un principio la llegada de la menor, pero al sentirla tan cerca le dio curiosidad por ver que haría asi que se hizo el dormido, hasta que sintió los labios de la morena sobre los suyos, y decidio que era tiempo de hacer lo que había estado deseando hacer desde hace un buen tiempo ya. Por supuesto le hubiera gustado seguir con el beso mas tiempo, pero se tuvo que separar debido a que un tridente se dirigio hacia el y tuvo que moverse rápidamente para esquivarlo dejando a la menor cerca de el en un lugar seguro

-Kufufufu Principe-chan parece que hay que enseñarte sobre modales- Se rio el joven monstruo, que al ver como ese bastardo se llevaba el primer beso de su Angel-chan no pudo evitar querer matar al malnacido con sus propias manos…

-Herbivoro – Le llamo molesto. Estaba muy cabreado este molesto herbívoro cabeza de piña le había arruinado su momento, oh le haría pagar caro por eso, saco sus Tonfas y se coloco en posición de batalla – Por un interrumpirme Te morderé hasta la muerte – Se lanzo contra el y fue recibido con un buen golpe, esta prometia ser una buen pelea.

Por su parte Tsu-chan solo se quedo mirando, ambos disfrutaban pelear, y liberal algo de estrés no seria malo para ellos, por lo que los dejaría ser un rato y luego si se ponían muy serios los detendría, por ahora solo se moderaría a ser un testigo. Los chicos peleaban repartiendo golpes a diestra y a siniestra sin darse cuenta de que en algún punto habían empezado a divertirse, llegando a pelear mas por deporte que por intenciones asesinas. Cuando ya se hizo muy tarde Ángel decidio que ya era hora de ir a casa, por lo que los detuvo, usando algo de magia claro esos dos estaban demasiados entretenidos peleando como para escucharla, y despidiendo al joven príncipe con un "hasta pronto" se fue con Mukuro hacia a su hogar

-Mukuro – Le llamo notando que el joven estaba pensativo y algo ido –Mukuro- le volvió a llamar pero fue inútil, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en como el maldito príncipe le había ganado, con el primer beso de Angel-chan como para prestarle atención -¡Mukuro! – Esta vez le tomo de la ropa y lo bajo a su nivel, para darle un corto y casto beso en los labios dejándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos ¿Acaso su Angel-chan le había robado un beso? –Tus labios también son suaves…- La escucho meditar mientras llegaban al templo y el se quedaba todavía en Shock, definitivamente su relación empezaría a cambiar

Y de esta forma, el príncipe, la bruja y el monstruo comenzaron con una insana "relación", que para los tres funcionaba muy bien con Ange como centro. Los dos chicos peleaban liberando estrés y divirtiéndose, hasta que Tsu-chan los llamaba y conversaban un rato acostados sobre las piernas de la menor, que los recibia de manera cariñosa. De alguna manera los tres parecían encajar a la perfección juntos… Y no les molestaba, para ellos era perfecto tal y como estaba. Y cualquiera que dijera lo contrario podía irse al demonio. Pero todo debe llegar a su final tarde o temprano.

Era un tarde como cualquier otra, Mukuro y Kyoya peleaban como de costumbre, mientras eran observados por Tsu-chan, que le parecía interesante verlos pelear como si fuerza algún tipo de danza, muy elaborada. Pero el problema era que ella no era la única observando, detrás de los arboles escondido entre los arbustos, se encontraba un cazador que hace tiempo le tenia el ojo puesto al príncipe y al monstruo de peinado frutal. Y que aprovechando que ambos estaban tan distraídos peleando, había logrado cargar su arma y apuntar sin ser notado. Podria matar dos pajaros de un Tiro. Angel-chan sintió como la brisa se movia de manera extraña y con curiosidad movio su cabeza logrando ver algo brillante, Se levanto de su puesto en el suelo y empezó a observarlo mejor, era un arma… Quiso gritar y advertirles, pero ya era demasiado tarde el arma ya había sido disparada, y solo pudo actuar por instinto

-¡Cuidado! – Escucharon ambos gritar, a la vez que se escuchaba el sonido de un disparo, como reflejo se alejaron y se aseguraron de no tener ninguna herida, para luego desviar la mirada al lugar de donde había venido el grito. Lo que vieron hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran. Tirada frente a ellos sangrando se encontraba su preciada Angel con una hemorragia en el pecho… Ella había tomado la bala, les había salvado… Ambos corrieron tan rápido como pudieron hacia ella, y colocándose a su lado intentaron parar la hemorragia

-Estaras bien Angel-chan es solo una pequeña herida – le calmaba Mukuro con una cara desesperada

-Omnivora mantente despierta – Pedia Kyoya con una mirada igual a la del joven piña

Mientras ambos hacían su mejor esfuerzo para parar la hemorragia el cazador volvió a cargar el arma, solo que estaa vez fue detenido antes de hacerlo por un mano que lo tomo del hombro y lo tiro al piso

-Has hecho algo muy malo – Dijo el azabache de patillas

-Y pagaras muy caro por eso – Añadio un hombre con rasgos chinos

-Maldita basura – Le llamo otro chico con cabello plateada, y al girar la mirada se encontró con varios monstruos que lo miraban furiosos, no tendría una muerte bonita, y definitivamente no seria un ataúd abierto…

-Mukuro… K-Kyo-chan – Les llamo entre un susurro acariciando sus rostros

-Tranquila, Angel-chan aquí estamos – Dijo Mukuro con la voz cortada, la herida era demasiado profunda, solo Tsu-chan podría curarla, pero ahora no se encontraba en condiciones de hacerlo… - Todo saldrá bien

-N-No mientas, esta bien – Sonrio con dulzura una ultima vez – Yo, gracias… - Tosio un poco de sangre – Siempre les amare…- Dijo con su ultimo aliento cerrando sus ojos

-Omnivora ¡Omnivora! ¡Angel! – Le llamo el príncipe pero al sentir como la mano se resbalaba de su rostro supo que era inútil, que ella ya no abriría mas los ojos…

Y por primera vez en quizás toda su vida, ambos lloraron, lloraron como jamas lo habían hecho, y se quedaron junto al cuerpo de su amada, hasta que los demás llegaron y lloraron junto a ellos, para luego velar a la menor. Kyoya se quedo para el entierro, que fue junto a la tumba de su madre, gracias a los permisos que les fueron concedidos por el príncipe, que se sintió como un inútil al solo poder hacer eso. Pero después de so jamas volvió al bosque, no ese lugar jamas volveria hacer lo que fue, no sin ella, y si quería seguir adelante, tenia que intentar olvidar por mas difícil o imposible que pareciera… Y Mukuro bueno pues El… Jamas dejo de llorar la muerte de su Angel, y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo murió de tristeza poco después. Pero antes morir por primera vez en su vida oro y le rogo a dios o quien fuera que estuviera allí arriba que aunque fuera una ultima vez, solo una vez mas… Queria volver a verla, solo una vez mas. Fue deseo por el que pidió hasta el dia de su muerte… Solo volver a ver su sonrisa una sola vez mas…

Era una linda mañana cuando Mukuro partio a la escuela como de costumbre, aunque hoy había tomado una desviación, por un nuevo camino, todavía llegaría a tiempo, aunque no es como si le importara llegar tarde… No se fijo por donde iba y sin darse cuenta gasta que bajo la mirada choco con una pequeña morena

-Lo siento mucho –escucho como la pequeña morena se disculpaba con una leve reverencia para luego mirarle con una linda sonrisa, había algo en esa sonrisa, que le llamaba la atención…

-Oya oya Deberías tener más cuidado Usagi-chan –Dijo el más alto con una sonrisa socarrona, intentando mantener la compostura frente a la pequeña, aunque por alguna razón solo quería saltarle encima y abrazarle.

-Lo tendré, que tenga buenos días - Se despidió cordialmente, la menor volviendo a su camino… Si de algo estaba seguro es que ese no seria su ultimo encuentro, quería volver a verla…


End file.
